


幕后故事

by AzeldaKurt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzeldaKurt/pseuds/AzeldaKurt
Summary: 另一种角度看SW9收尾段（i mean 天上的绝地英灵 的角度）
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 10





	幕后故事

“哇，天行仔，这个堕入黑暗又叛逃回光明面的小崽子，不愧是你的亲生外孙。”安纳金闻言见鬼似地瞪了阿索卡一眼，“这种时候你还有心情开玩笑……”他倏地反应过来什么，拔高音量道，“嘿！小鬼头！注意用词！”

从某种角度——现实的、人类的角度来看，他此时此刻确实在“见鬼”，他的周围有好几只鬼，德高望重满脸皱纹的小绿鬼，变成鬼依旧严肃刻板到有点讨厌的光头鬼，高大稳重的奎刚鬼，白发苍苍的欧比鬼，当然，他本身也是鬼。  
他们是原力鬼，AKA绝地英灵。  
英灵的形态取决于他们离开人世时的肉体状况，于是这酿成一个啼笑皆非的局面——  
一众绝地英灵中，欧比旺·克诺比和卢克·天行者看起来年纪最大，哦，还有今天加入他们的莱娅·奥加纳。另外，出于某个原力才知道的缘由，安纳金的英灵没有长着达斯维达的脸，幸好没有，否则阿索卡真怕自己抑制不住反手就提起光剑砍他的冲动——只可惜她已经不能再摸到光剑。

刚变成绝地英灵的那一天，阿索卡和安纳金相顾无言大眼瞪大眼，曾经亲密嬉笑并肩作战的师徒俩都不敢率先开口同对方打招呼，他们之间隔着太多需要逾越的芥蒂。即使安纳金的外貌与他们最后一次道别时并无二致，他顶着一头齐肩卷发，身材年轻挺拔，身上的重伤只有右手和面庞的那道疤，但没有人/鬼会天真到相信他还是那个二十几岁的安尼，那个尚未失去妻子，同师父反目，和徒弟拔剑相向，与原力纠缠对抗一生的天选之子。  
阿索卡打量安纳金许久，她看见他那对明亮活泼的蓝眼睛不再清澈，深邃得像盛下了科洛桑地底的腐朽与黑夜，穆斯塔法深红的熔岩与火焰，还有死星的暗无天日与毁灭；她发现他总静立在欧比旺身旁注视他的满头银丝，无数次欲言又止。她隐隐约约能感知到安纳金想说什么，她也能感知到欧比旺能感知到安纳金想说什么。  
既然如此，他们为什么都不开口？她想。  
我们又为什么都不开口？她又想。  
在安纳金没头没尾却无比自然地朝她讲出“小鬼头，你长高了不少”的某一刻，阿索卡突然想通是为什么——因为不需要开口，因为有些感情无法通过语言表达和传递，因为他们之间有原力联结，正如她知道他想说什么，他也知道她想说什么，她想道歉，他也想道歉。  
于是她扬起头，回他道：“天行仔，好久不见。”  
安纳金几秒前惴惴掩饰着不安的脸上瞬间绽出青少年般纯粹的笑容，欧比旺向他投去深深的一瞥，带着慈爱、怀念、告诫。  
就像，就像克隆人战争时期。  
一切都发生过了，他们却被赋予开启新生的机会。  
阿索卡怀疑如果实体存在，她大概鼻子会很酸。

他们目睹帕尔帕廷战败，全程除了唤醒蕾伊别无其他行动。  
“破坏平衡，我们会。”尤达大师不紧不慢地解释，英灵尤达有着与生前持平的卖关子能力。  
欧比旺听到安纳金叹了口气，阿索卡颇为扫兴地“哦”了一声，像在说“我就知道”。  
“我死了三十多年，世界又变回了老样子。”  
“连绝地武士团也只是换了个地方继续老一套。”阿索卡耸肩，难得附和起安纳金。  
“孩子们，你们活着的时候可遇不见我在绝地武士团。”  
欧比旺惊诧转过身，对上奎刚平静的视线。他最早化作英灵，却是位神出鬼没的缄默者，以至于他的声音在欧比旺听来熟悉而陌生。  
“师父……”欧比旺有些恍惚，“历史在重演。”  
“至少你完成了自己的那份使命，实现了预言。”  
“是安纳金实现的。”  
“是你们一起实现的。”  
“我们……”在欧比旺斟酌用词时，奎刚的身影闪烁，不告而别。安纳金悄悄站到了他的左侧。  
他们共同见证本向蕾伊注入生命原力的情景。欧比旺皱眉看向安纳金，黢黑阒寂的西斯圣殿上空飘浮的这团幽蓝光芒。  
“欧比旺……我当初是不是……”  
下半句失踪半晌没有响起。  
欧比旺猜到安纳金想说什么，似乎他们之间的原力联结比他和其他任何人之间的要强韧得多，“不是的，你的牺牲没有白费。西斯让人起死回生，仅限于西斯。至于他们……这不是绝地之术，至少不是我们那个时代我所知晓的绝地之术。我很遗憾，安纳金，是我作为老师不够好。”  
“请别这么讲。”左手边的青年摇头。  
“你是最好的老师。”右侧传来嗓音苍老的断言。欧比旺和安纳金在同一秒侧过脸凝视突然出现的卢克。  
绝地英灵没有生命和知觉，他们由稳定平衡的原力构成并裹挟包覆，几乎不存在情绪起伏波澜，感受不到害怕，也感受不到喜悦。然而此时此刻，欧比旺·克诺比不禁感到周围这世界有几分滑稽——  
22岁的父亲和54岁的儿子。  
蕾伊·帕尔帕廷和天行者家的本·索罗正在接吻。  
达斯西迪厄斯的死亡第一次发生在他建造的终极武器里，第二次则在象征他人生全部阴谋意义的西斯皇座前。  
以及，前绝地大师过了大半个世纪仍爱着终结他性命的前学徒。  
简直像一出荒诞舞台剧。  
欧比旺从未料到原力会如此幽默。  
“我得和莱娅一起去接本。”卢克的告别将欧比旺的思绪从腹诽里拉回，他余光瞟见安纳金点了点头。卢克消失了。  
安纳金的目光定在那位置留下的星星点点的光亮。欧比旺一言未发，像在等待他回神。  
“每一次他出现在我眼前，我都忍不住会想她，想起我有多对不起她；也会……”安纳金的喉结滚动了一下，哪怕他并没有口水可供吞咽，“也会想你，想起……”  
“想起你有多恨我？”  
安纳金分不清欧比旺是否在开玩笑，他下意识反驳道，“不，想起我有多爱你。”  
欧比旺沉默了，他感知到安纳金的原力有一瞬慌乱，他或许应当回应安抚他，像半个多世纪前他们习惯的那样，但他忽地失语，他没有想过这一天的来临。在沙漠上隐居二十载，他以为塔图因就是他的墓地；卢克向他问起父亲，他以为达斯维达就是安纳金的结局；和安纳金一起做了数十年的英灵，他以为自己将永远古井无波。原力指引他占据高地渡过一次又一次劫难，打倒一个又一个劲敌，他早该意识到平衡原力的天选之子总是会义不容辞理所应当地打破他的思维定势，搅乱他的生活和内心。  
“我爱过你，师父，我是说，我也爱过你。”  
“我知道。”

男孩也消失了。女孩把天行者家的两把光剑沉到塔图因的沙底，她手握一柄新剑，开关按下，发射出金色的剑刃。  
欧比旺有些担忧地望向安纳金。双星日落的光芒笼罩下，冷色调的英灵也变得灿烂耀眼，如同周身镀了金。  
“我不喜欢金色。”安纳金吐出一句话，不满地扬了扬眉毛。  
“我以为面前这个场景里你更不喜欢沙子。”欧比旺直率评论道。  
“我确实讨厌沙子，但现在？我甚至触碰不到它们了。”  
“所以金色……？”  
安纳金偏头与欧比旺对视，两双蓝眼睛里倒映着两道人影，“因为金色是达斯维达的瞳色。”  
“好吧，我更喜欢蓝色。”欧比旺话音落地便发现自己的语调轻松得略显刻意。接着他听到安纳金低低笑了一声。  
“我也是。”


End file.
